


Warning

by ADazed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff(?), bucky needs love, possible prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADazed/pseuds/ADazed
Summary: Avoiding him turns out to be the wrong move. Or is it the right one?





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Community. This is my very first story on here. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Well, without further ado...

Warning

 

Damn it. You’ve been successfully avoiding him this past week, not because you hate him or anything. Being around him this often just isn’t good for your heart. He’s just too...Bucky. Everything about him- his perfect hair, his stormy eyes, the air around him- you have trouble forming coherent sentences when he’s around.

It’s gotten harder to be around him recently. You've finally become friends with him since going on countless missions together in close quarters with the Avengers will eventually do that. You aren’t quite sure when the change happened but one day he stopped acting as if your interaction was forced upon him. Once Bucky Barnes deemed you trustworthy, he was with you til the end of the line.

Everyone is stark tower was basically family at this point. You would just be messing with the balance if you say anything. He didn’t need to know that you like him. It would ruin the team dynamic if it slipped out because God knows you don’t have a subtle bone in your body. You almost blurted out that you liked his teeth the other day when you glimpsed a rare smile on his face. So yes, it’s was pretty bad. And if he rejects you then it would be extremely awkward not only for you both but the team as well. It was better this way. For everyone. 

Slipping unnoticed from Tony’s semi-weekly party, you hurriedly took the elevator to your designated floor and let out a sigh of relief watching the doors slide close. You celebrated making it back home without acting a fool in front of him tonight. 

With the door in sight, you made your way towards it when a throat clearing behind you caused you to jerk in surprise. Cold metal fingers wrapped around your wrist and take the key from your hand. He pushed you through the darkened apartment with his flesh hand on the small of my back.

The light slowly left, plunging you in inky darkness only disrupted by the light filtering in through the windows overlooking New York City. The only sound of cars and people in a hurry to get home after a long day.

Your eyes were barely able to adjust enough to see him stalk you into the kitchen. “Bucky, what do you think you’re doing?” You backed away slowly, eyes never leaving his. His time on the run from Hydra and years of stealth missions making him as graceful and as silent as fox. He didn’t answer.

Your back hits the wall, breath hitched as he came closer and closer. He placed his arms on either side of your head, effectively block whatever chance of escape you had. Pushing in further, he eventually stopped centimetres from your face. His head tilted slightly to level his blue-grey eyes with yours.

Why was he there? “Bucky...?” You repeated. 

Your eyes fluttered as the manly scent of his shampoo washed over you. A strand of his hair then falls over one eye as he lowers his head even further. An eyebrow is quirked as he regarded you silently.

Turning away quickly, you realized you've been staring at him wordlessly for a full minute. Looking anywhere but him with a blush on your face, You wait for him to speak.

Jumping slightly and hearing the rasp of his voice, he growled, ”I suggest not running the next time you see me. It only makes me want to chase after you.”

You squeak. Oh god, he knew. You backpedaled hastily, “I-I didn’t mean to. It’s not like that, I mean I wasn’t really avoiding you... Okay, I was bu-“

“That’s not what it looks like Doll.” He cuts you off, his gravelly tone making you look up at him in alarm. “Fair warning,” he continued, “the next time you run away from me, I’m taking you.” He stayed in his position a beat longer watching you process his words before pulling back and walking off.

“What does that even mean?” you say slumping to the floor, your heart hammering in your chest.

He stopped, his hand on the knob, “I guess you could always test me and find out.” With a mischievous glint in his eye and a wink over his shoulder, he pivoted and walked out just as silently as before.

Finally releasing a shaky breath, you heard the latch click shut, “I swear he’ll be the death of me.”


End file.
